The Allocates
by Alpha Infinity
Summary: The Allocates: Powerful beings that control everything in the Universe. From the weather to every aspect of your life. Now, the Allocates have traveled to FMA: Brotherhood. But wait, what kind of a 20-year old girl is a Brigadier General with 14 subordinates? And what happens when they meet the FMA characters? And what is Infinity's dark secret? Rated T for lanaguage later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I'm new on Fanfiction. And this is crazy. But I have a story. So read it maybe...**

**Okay! For those of you who didn't close this window right away, I am new here, so please read my profile to know what to expect. **

**This story is about a bunch of teenagers called the Allocates who control everything in the Universe. From when you are born, what happens in your life, and when you die, and all that other important stuff along the way. They have been discovered in their human form by the U.S government and are being held at a lab at the Pentagon. At least until they find the Dimension Portal and travel to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and cause lots of trouble...**

**I own nothing but my OCs, the Dimension Portal, and the U.S government (haha no)**

* * *

Scientists rushed frantically rushed around the lab, screaming "The Allocates have escaped! The Allocates have escaped!"

Meanwhile, a team of strange looking teenagers was rushing through the twisted and seemingly infinite corridors.

"Hey, Infinity, why are we just now escaping when we could've as soon as we were captured? And why are we running when we could just bust a hole through the ceiling and fly out of here?" Asked a young looking girl with light brown hair pulled back in two curved ponytails.

"Because, there's something I want to show you that's very interesting," The 16-year old looking girl called Infinity replied.

Finally, they came to a pair a heavy metal doors. She placed her hands on the doors. Her bright purple eyes began to glow and the doors flew open with an explosion of electricity. An eerie blue glow came from inside.

" Is that..."

"The Dimension Portal?" All the teenagers said at once.

" Indeed," said Infinity," Nitori, seal those doors."

" Yea ma'am," replied a tall Japanese girl with long black hair just above her knees. Her hands began to glow red, and she crushed the doors together at their meeting point and seared it shut with heat. The teens nodded and turned to look at their "leader" standing in front of the skinny oval frame filled with with swirling blue light. Then Infinity broke the silence, " The scientists here have built this as a 'huge leap in modern technology', but failed miserably. But, I've been working on it and have tweaked the fourth dimension particles, so now it is working. And because it never worked in the first place, this will be the last place they'll look for us."

" Um, excuse me," piped up a boy with spiky blond hair," So you would say that this is a secret project you've been sneaking off to in the middle of the night?"

"Um, I suppose..."

" Ha! NICK YOU OWE ME 20 DOLLARS PAY UP!" He yelled.

" Shut it, Adrian," the one known as Nick said, digging into his pocket and putting the cash in Adrian's hand.

" Woohoo! I just got me some iTunes money for Thrift Shop! I'm gonna pop some tags-"

" Shut up, you idiots!" Infinity hissed. The room fell silent. "Now," Infinity turned back to the Portal. " Were should we go?"

Places were instantly called out.

"Hogwarts!"

"Paneam!"

"Narnia!"

"Fullmetal Alchemist!" was a name that stood out from the rest of them. They all to turned to see littlest Yaya. " I mean, I really want to go there and we all know it and like it so I thought of it..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, it would be so cool to go there!"

" And learn Alchemy!"

"And find out what gender Envy is!"

"And meet Ed and Roy! Squee!"

"Alright! We all agree?" Adrian announced to the group.

" Yeah!" they called out.

" Okay! Lets go!" He cried. " Infinity,"

She was already typing a stream of codes on a keyboard. The computer made a 'ding' and a strange vibrating noise came from the portal. " Alright!" Infinity said, clapping her hands together, " It's all set! Please remember, single file, keep all hands and feet inside the Einstein-Rosen Bridge at all times, and no sharp objects." There was a clatter of a variety of weapons falling to the floor. " If you do not follow these rules you will either lose a few extremities and/or internal organs, or will be hurled off track and into the infinite chaos of space. Any questions? Okay, lets ride!" She stepped in front of the portal, her long red hair flowing behind her, and jumped in.

* * *

"Argh..."

" My head hurts..."

" Where are we?"

The group had landed in a skinny alley way on top of a transmutation circle. The sun had just risen and most people were eating breakfast. It was Yaya who came to her senses first. " Did it work?" she said, hopefully looking up.

" Lets find out," Replied Infinity. She walked to the end of the ally and peered out onto the street. They were on main street. It was full of cheerful people in old clothes, gossiping, shopping, and old cars passed by. Infinity looked up the street, and a few blocks away was a huge white building with a green flag with a white dragon on it. ' Central Command' she thought. She turned back to her friends. " It worked alright," she said.

" Yay!" They cried, slowly stumbling to their feet.

" So are we in Brotherhood or the regular version?" Nick asked.

They all thought for a moment and began to argue.

" Quiet! There is no need for fighting! Goddess of Destiny, at your service," Infinity took a small bow.

" So, were are we Infinity?" Adrian asked.

" Quiet!" someone hissesd.

Infinity held her hand to her head and closed her eyes. A moment later, she came to, eyes glowing.

" We are in Brotherhood. The one known as Nina Tucker has been killed recently and the Fullmetal Alchemist is not yet aware." She said, her voice eerily echoing. It was like she wasn't even there until her eyes faded.

"Phew," she said," The regular version freaks me out,"

" Hey! The regular version was awesome!" someone in the back hollered.

" So, what do we do now?" Nitori asked. Infinity turned back to the busy street. Then after a few awkward seconds, she said,

" We are going to join the Amestrian military," she turned, and evil smile on her face, " My dearest subordinates,"

**A/N: Yay! My first chapter! Criticism welcome, and because of her having 14 subordinates, I am asking you guys to help me come up with subordinates. How they act, what they do, all that good stuff. Thank you to everyone who has read my story! Quick, regular updates are coming your way! So please, review, after all, that button is veeerrrrryyyyyy shiny. Review!**


	2. God Damn It, Havoc

**A/N: The Infinity of the Alphas has returned with the second chapter of The Allocates. Yay! Having 6 people reading this story, I've figured thats good enough to continue writing. So, The Allocates have arrived in the world of Fullmetal, and will soon be meeting the characters.**

* * *

_ " We are going to join the Amestrian military," she turned, an evil smile on her face, " My dearest subordinates," _

* * *

" We really shouldn't be doing this," whispered Nitori as the teens snuck through the halls of Central Command.

" Come on. How else are we supposed to meet all the characters?" Infinity said.

'_She has a point_,' thought Nitori.

Finally they came to a storage closet. The door was unlocked and the tiny room was lined with uniforms.

" Perfect," breathed Infinity as she stepped forward and flipped through the clothes. They hastily found uniforms and raced to the locker rooms to change.

" I like it," said Adrian as he adjusted his military jacket in the locker room mirror.

" Come on Adrian, stop flirting with yourself in the mirror," said Nick, dragging him out. They found the girls already waiting outside, discovering that they had made some alterations to their uniforms. They wore the military jacket with long sleeves, and had black boots, except they came right below the knee. They had also turned their pants into more like yoga pants tucked into the boots. Then over the pants they wore the pencil skirts, except they had loosened the seams to make it all flow-y. Then Dacia, a girl with bouncy blond hair, had somehow turned her pants into a navy blue miniskirt with a gold stripe around it. **(A/N: You can** **already see where this is going.)** The time they had to do this, no one knew. Adrian did a catcall and Infinity hit him hard on the back of the head.

In fact the only one in proper uniform was Yaya, who had just worn the pencil skirt.

" Wait " said a girl with long curly pink hair and bright blue eyes. " Don't we look a little too young to be in the military?"

" Well that's where you come in Humania," Infinity replied.

" What?" said Humania.

" Just add a few years onto our current ages."

" Well, okay," Humania said nervously, " Everyone line up,"

They got in a line and Humania put two fingers together and they began to glow blue. Then she came up and touched each of them on the head and their figures flashed white for a moment before they grew to adult size. " There. Now you range from 17-year-olds to 22-year-olds," Humania said, proud with her work.

" Just as handsome as I thought I would be," Adrian said.

" Still a little young," said Infinity," But we do want to look fabulous for our first day on the job," She flipped her hair.

" Alright, lets go do some tweaking to the military archives,"

* * *

" I still think that was abusing your power," Nitori whispered, referring to Infinity using her new-found power as a Brigadier General to give the major guarding the files the day off. " Hey, we got in, didn't we?" replied Infinity. They had found the files on the academy class they supposedly 'graduated' from. By mimicking multiple peoples' handwriting, they had now joined their 'clasamates.' They spent a few hours in there, making files for themselves all the way up to the present day. " So, you expect people to believe that we're from the south?"

" Of course," scoffed Infinity, " And if they don't beleive us, they can come here and see for themselves,"

They walked out of the room. " Now remember, we graduated from Central Academy together and have been stationed in South Command to help with the war on the southern border. We were moved here because the military got it under control. The reason I have so many subordinates is classified along with the reason we have such high ranks at a young age. Are we clear?"

" Yes ma'am!" They called while saluting.

" Great! Now lets go find an office to work in!"

The group linked arms and skipped away, not noticing the dark figure with glowing red eyes in the corner, watching them.

* * *

News if the new-arrivals quickly spread throughout Central Command. They had found an office and have been there for three weeks, eventually the stories about them reached Roy Mustang, who brought it up one morning to stall doing paperwork.

" So, have you heard of the newbies downstairs? "

" Yeah!" Fuery said, " Can you believe the commander is only 20-years-old and a Brigadier General? She's really pretty too." He blushed slightly.

" No. In fact this sounds like a bunch of nonsense. Have you heard of the rumors that they aren't from here?" Roy said.

" Yeah, they're from the South," Havoc mumbled.

" No, according to the rumors, they're from another dimension." the Colonel scoffed. " And that they have super powers. Can you believe that?"

" Yes," The group was surprised to hear Hawkeye answer and turned toward her. " What?" said the Colonel.

" I've seen it. Them using their powers. It was amazing. I was delivering some papers to them and I saw the commanding officer herself flying by the ceiling. Then she held out her hand and the papers just floated out of my hands and into hers. I asked if it was alchemy but she said no. And all of her subordinates were doing strange things like that too."

" Are you feeling alright, Lieutenant?" Falman asked.

" If you don't believe me, see for yourself," she said. The Colonel began to get out of his chair.

" After you finish your paperwork,"

" Lieutenannnnnnnttttttt...,"

* * *

Infinity smiled as she put down her last form. Because of their powers, they were able to finish their paperwork just a few minutes after they received it, leaving them with nothing to do the rest of the day. She leaned back and thought of the first day she arrived.

_A women with brown hair up in a bob pushed a cart of papers into the office and saluted. ' Here is your daily paperwork, General Infinity, along with your transfer paperwork' She placed two big stacks of papers on Infinity's desk._

_'Damn, I hate paperwork,' Infinity complained._

_' Hopefully you aren't as big as a procrastinator as Colonel Roy Mustang,'_

_'Don't worry,' Infinity sighed, ' I may hate it, but it'll be done in no time,'_

So usually she and her subordinates went out to eat or walked around, trying to find someone to talk to, or just sat around in the office doing nothing, because no one told them otherwise.

At least until today.

The door to her office flew open.

" WHY, YOU MUST BE THE LOVLEY MISS INFINITY I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT!" Major Armstrong cried gleefully, sparkles gleaming brighter then ever. He pulled her into a bear hug, crushing her ribs. " IT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS TO GREET NEWCOMERS WITH A WARM HUG AND A TOUR OF COMMAND!" He dropped her to the ground, where she collapsed. "You broke my everything..." Infinity groaned. She perked up. " Wait, tour?"

"YES GIVING YOU A TOUR HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS! COME NOW MISS INFINITY, WE HAVE SO MUCH TO SEE AND SO LITTLE TIME!" He grabbed her hand and pulled off the ground and toward the door.

" Shes not going anywhere, Major Armstrong," said Grumman, suddenly appearing in the doorway. The teens snapped into a salute. " At ease, soldiers," Grumman chuckled. " In fact, I'm wondering why she is even here, since this is supposed to be my new office." He turned to the two Privates standing behind him, " Isn't that correct?"

" Y-Yes sir," they stammered.

"Why I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, sir. We couldn't find our new office when we arrived here, and so we thought this was ours," Infinity lied through her teeth. Her subordinates tried to contain their laughter. " Me and my subordinates will pack up and leave right away and will hopefully find our real office." They began to gather up their things around the room.

" Yes, thank you very much. And another thing I am wondering is how you youngsters are younger than most privates around here, but yet have ranks as high as someone as old as me?"

Her subordinates froze. Infinity just kept on talking. " We are very important people, Grumman," she said, grabbing her bag and pushing in her chair," There are many things you don't know about us," and she walked out.

* * *

Her last subordinate closed the door behind them, leaving behind a puzzled General Grumman. " So," Infinity looked at the two Privates. " Which way to our office?"

" Um, well, uh, we, don't, have, anymore, offices," one of the Privates said quietly, his voice breaking.

" What?" Infinity said.

" There are no more available offices, Miss Infinity" he stammered, fear in his voice.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Infinity yelled, makng everyone jump. _'Great, just too freakin' fantastic. Now how are we supposed to meet the characters?'_ Infinity thought.

" But," said the other Private, coming to the rescue, " You can share an office with someone,"

Infinity smiled. ' Being the Goddess of Destiny has its perks,'

" That would be great," she replied. The Private beamed.

The two Privates whispered to one another for a moment, made a quick phone call, and turned back to the Allocates .

" Alright, we have found a pretty big office for you to share,"

" Plenty of room," Infinity said to herself.

" He only has a few subordinates that are constantly running errands,"

" Aw. No one to annoy,"

" And you'll be sharing with a Colonel," **( A/N: If you catch my drift)**

" Yay! I have an advantage over them!"

" So, whats the name of our office-buddy?" Nitori asked.

" Colonel Roy Mustang,"

The two Privates were severly creeped out when the Allocates simultaneously grinned evilly.

* * *

_Earlier on_

Colonel Roy Mustang put down his phone.

" Who was it, chief?"

" No one important. But for the next few months, we will be sharing an office,"

" Awwww, boss isn't crowded enough in here?" Havoc whined.

" Shut up, Havoc. They have a lot of female subordinates, this could be your chance. Plus inviting them here could prove a theory of mine. They're also new around here so we need to be polite."

" Wait, new? You mean,"

" Miss Infinity!" Fuery cheered.

" Yes, we will finally get to meet the infamous Infinity,"

" So, when do you think she is arriving?"

Suddenly, the doors glowed with blue electricity and flew open.

" Mustang!"

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhh, whats going to happen? Was Hawkeye right about the Allocates, or was Mustang? Beginning of next chapter is going to be from Mustang's point of view.**

**Pretty long chapter. It took me a whole day of not doing my homework to get this done. Me and Mustang would totally get along. **

**A huge thank you to everyone who read my story! You are my new BFFs. Also a huge thank you to Alpha Five for helping me upload the cover picture. I will eventually draw a real one but this one will stay for now.**

**Please review!**


	3. Deskeses, Deskeses

**A/N: Yeah, its been awhile. Not because of school or writers block or anything, I was just too damn lazy.**

**Anyway, only a month of school left for me. Woohoo! And since I have nothing to do all summer, I'll be forced to update twice a day out of sheer boredom. **

**Anyway, forget my life, on with the story!**

* * *

" So, when do you think she is arriving?"

Suddenly, the doors glowed with blue electricity and flew open.

" Mustang!"

* * *

_Roy's POV_

Okay, first of all, I expected a mature, incredibly smart general.

Not some skinny-ass I-own-the-damn-place teenager to burst through the doors (Making a 2-inch deep dent in by wall, by the way) claiming its HER office and that I was in HER desk.

MY desk, APPARENTLY, just became HERS.

My subordinates and I just looked at her, standing in the doorway.

" My desk," she hissed, pointing at me.

" Really," I said, pulling on my gloves, about to own this brat, when she very RUDLY said, " Yeah. Really. Now move,"

I was about to turn this kid into a piece of bacon. After all, her hair would match. " What makes you so sure I'm gonna-" When suddenly, her hand began glowing, then _I_ began glowing. Then, somehow, I just got lifted up and dropped in the corner of the room. " Like I said," she snickered, flipping over the desk and into the chair, " My desk," she smiles bitterly.

I tried to get Riza to do something, but she ignored me.

" Lieuteeeennnnnaaannntttttt, do somethiiinnnnnngggggg,"

" Sir, get off the floor,"

" RUDE!"

* * *

**( A/N: This is where we get to meet the subordinates. Mwahahaha...)**

Infinity spun around in the chair. " Wheeeeeee!" She cried like a 4-year-old.

She looked out the window," Wow, you got a great view from here!" Infinity gushed, pressing her face against the window.

" I know," Mustang said grimly, getting up and brushing off his uniform. " You know, its very rude to just march in here and take over my desk," Mustang huffed.

" And its very rude that you didn't salute me," Infinity spat back. Mustang did a quick salute. " Much better, " Infinity smiled. Mustang scoffed. " So where are all your subordinates? All fourteen of them? Or were you lying?"

" Nope. Why would someone like me lie?" Infinity said sarcastically. " They're right behind me. Subordinaaaaaaattttttteeeeessssss..."

In came Yaya, followed by Nitori, Humania, and then Nick. Following them came four sisters known as the Elements. One had bright glowing orange-red hair(Pyra), another had short white hair(Anemoi),the third with short dark blue hair (Aqua) ,and the fourth with dark brown hair with green streaks in it.(Gia).

Now came Dacia, who immediately became Mustang's favorite. **(A/N: LOLOLOLOLOL)** Then came a girl with black hair in a short bob that covered one eye.( Thanatos)

Following her came a girl with extremely long light blue hair with dark blue streaks. She had a weird presence around her and a long flowing cloak over her uniform that was all sorts of greens and blues and whites and silvers.( Yuma)

Then came a girl who looked like a 15-year-old with poofy white hair.( Puff)

Now came a girl who had eyes that shined every color of the rainbow and long matching hair. ( Iris)

Adrian walked in, a toothpick in his mouth. " And this is my least favorite sudordinate, Adrian," Infinity said grimly.

"Aw, you don't even say my rank? That's cold," Adrian said.

" Nobody cares," Infinity spat. " Now, bring in the desks so we can get to work,"

They brought in the desks and received their paperwork. Infinity moved to her own desk across the room claiming that is was bigger, that Roy's desk was in the perfect sniper position, and that her desk was made out of MAHOGANY. (Which made no sense to any of the characters)

Then the weirdest thing happened. The Allocates' paperwork began to float in the air, along with their now-glowing pens. The pens began to scribble on the papers. A few minutes later, their papers were in a neat stack on each of their desks, finished.

" Done!" Infinity exclaimed, standing up from her chair. " Who wants lunch? It's on me!"

" Me!" her subordinates cried, and followed her out the room.

The Mustang gang just stared at them in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, Mustang likes the mini-skirt subordinate.**

**Anyway, you have to know what TFS is to get the MAHOGANY joke. Otherwise, just ignore that statement.**

**Yeah, I know theres a lot of subordinates, but I'll try and get rid of some of them so you don't have to remember all of them.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY! You people are amazing. Cupcakes all around!**

**Suggestion? comment? like? Hate? Press that pretty button right there and tell me.**

**Bye! ; )**


	4. Say Cheese

**A/N: I'm baaacccckkkkkkkk...**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! Last weekend I had a ton of projects and the weekend before was mothers' day. But don't worry, I only have nine more days of school left, then I'm home free! By the way, is there still snow up north? Cause I've heard from a few of my relatives that there still is.**

**Don't you just hate that moment when you're writing a fan fiction and you're trying to have a serious moment and then one ridiculous title ruins it all.**

**" The Mustang gang screamed with pain,"**

**" The Fab Four painstakingly tried to escape, but failed." from H.I.V.E**

**Do you see how it just totally ruins the moment? Thats one thing I hate.**

**Anyway, we are finally going to get on the storyline. Woohoo!**

**I tried to do Scar little speech, but I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying so I tried my best.**

**I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any social networking site mentioned.**

* * *

The Allocates were getting quite comfortable in their new office. They had new people to talk to, finished their paperwork in no time at all. Everything was easy.

Mustang, on the other hand, hated every moment of it. The teens became increasingly more annoying with each painfully slow day that passed by. He thought it was unfair, how they received more work than him and finished in minutes, while he was forced to work overtime just to finish his. And how most of them weren't even old enough to drink and had higher ranks then him. Impossible!

Each day around noon he would go down to the archives and look them up, seeing if everything about them was true. But sadly, it was the same every time. They graduated from Central Academy and the rest is classified. They refused to tell him whats classified. Each time he read their files, part of his dignity would fade away.

He wished he could have a special ops mission to do that would get him out of here and away from the Allocates. But it seemed that lately all the murderers just decided to take the month off.

Little did he know that thats what the Allocates had planned all along.

Occasionally, all of them would leave to find the one and only Hughes, and try to out-annoy one another. Usually, Hughes was the victor.

Today was when they decided to go visit Hughes, and Mustang could never have been so happy to have the Allocates leave.

He was sitting at his desk, enjoying the peace and quiet for once, when his phone rang.

" Alright, we'll be right there," he said and hung up.

" The pipsqueak's gotten himself into trouble with Scar, we gotta save him,"

Mustang grabbed his coat and walked toward the door.

" Hey, chief, shouldn't we tell Infinity,"

Mustang sighed," I suppose..."

The doors flew open. " Already on it!" Infinity cried.

" Allocates! Embark!" She ran towards the window, Mustang ducking out of the way. Then she collided with the glass, the window lock breaking and the doors flying open. Infinity did a flip in the air as she plummeted toward the ground. Mustang and his subordinates thought she had lost it, when all of her subordinates jumped out the window behind her.

They rushed to the window as the 15 officers soared toward the ground, doing all sorts of flips and tricks before landing in a cluster of trees. Mustang could imagine the crunch of branches as they pierced through the Allocates.

Then, surprisingly, they watched in shock as all 15 Allocates dropped from the trees unscathed and sprinted towards the front gate.

" Impossible..."

" How did they-"

" Who knows," said Mustang, as if it happened everyday" We'll just have to ask them later. Come on. We have a job to do,"

They left the room.

* * *

Dozens of military officers piled into the cars and started the engines.

" Alright guys, we brought two extra cars just for you. Hey can you guys actually dri-" Mustang was explaining to the Allocates what to do when he turned around to find them gone.

" Hey where did they go?" Mustang asked nervously, panic rising because he knew how much trouble the Allocates could cause. Everyone looked around. There was no sign of them.

" Whatever, we need to go,"

The cars raced down the streets, no one noticing the black-clad figures jumping from roof to roof, and sneaking through the alleysways.

* * *

Raindrops splattered on to the windshield. " Damn it," Mustang hissed as the drops fell harder.

Finally, they felt the ground shake a little and saw the bright blue lights of Alchemy explode up ahead. " There!" The military cars screeched to a hault.

Ed was on the ground, automail destroyed, with Scar standing over him. Scar's arm moved toward Ed's head, and he was ready to kill him, when a gunshot rang out.

Scar looked over at Mustang holding a pistol in the air, smoke coming out of the barrel.

" Thats enough, Scar!" Mustang yelled, multiple military personnel pointing guns at Scar. " I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists."

" Alchemists change things from their natural form," Scar began, the figures into the shadows totally hating this monologging." Converting them to something else, something unnatural. They insult God, the true creator of all things. As an agent of God I am here to hand down his judgement. If you interfere, I will eliminate you as well,"

" Oh, is that right?" Mustang said, handing his gun to Hawkeye.

" You guys stay ou-"

" **FUWAKASHA!**"

Scar was in shock as a red-haired demon came flying at him from **_nowhere_**. Her hands were glowing light blue, and she slashed her leg through the air and an arc of blue energy emitted from where she had kicked. The energy hit Scar and he went flying back and made a deep depression in the building behind him. He was winded, and as he dizzily got to his feet, three girls landed in front of him. A small girl with brown hair on his left, a blond wearing a tiny black miniskirt in front of him, and a tall Japanese girl to his right. He blew up the ground and the three girls used the shock to propel themselves backwards and land on their feet ten feet away.

Scar finally noticed that their was almost a dozen military officers attacking him, none of them using guns. They just used throwing knifes and whatever those blue streaks were. He tried to defend himself, but he couldn't handle these people, they were just too strong, too creepily strong.

He felt his limp body being picked up off the ground, he was probably going to be hand cuffed, but was rather surprised to have two arms go on his shoulders, and all of his attackers gather at his left and right with huge grins on their faces.

" Quick! Everyone, everyone, get out your iPhones!"

Then they held up tiny little rectangles that were black and white and they yelled " Cheese!"

' What the hell...' thought Scar as the little boxes made weird clicking noises. Then they just dropped him to the ground carelessly and shuffled over about fifteen feet away looking at and poking the little boxes. " Post it on Instagram!"

" No no, post it on Facebook!"

" Somebody tweet this!"

" Our friends back home are going to be so jealous!"

" Hey! What should I put for the caption?"

" Put ' Chilling with our favorite bad guy, Scar!' "

" What about the hashtag? We need a hash tag!"

" Is that what I should put for Twitter?"

" Dude, I am so posting this video on Vine,"

" WHAT? You took a video of it? Send it to me!"

" Sure, whats your email?"

All of the characters had no idea what the hell was going on, and Scar turned and faced the fuming Mustang. He jabbed the ground and it exploded, Mustang and his officers jumping back. Scar fell through the sewer, and silence seized. Then Mustang yelled the most imaginable profanity, catching the Allocates attention.

They calmly walked around the gaping hole in the ground and in front of Mustang. " You called?" said Infinity like Bugs Bunny in the old cartoons.

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! YOU JUST LET SCAR GET AWAY!" Mustang yelled, Infinity leaning back a bit.

" Nuh-uh!" she said and shoved the 'iPhone' in his face. " See? 3,000 likes already on Instagram. I don't call that a loss,"

" I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT MEANS!" and Mustang slapped the phone out of her hands.

" HEY! Thats the new iPhone 5! You're gonna pay for that!"

She walked over and picked it up off the ground. " Good, still in one piece," she said to herself. She pointed at Mustang," You were this close to owing me 500 dollars, bub!"

Mustang said a few words, and Infinity huffed, " Fine, but if it weren't for us, you would've gotten your butt kicked! No need to thank us for saving your life!"

She stuck her tongue out, and the she and her subordinates jumped onto the nearby rooftop.

" Hope you have fun with cleaning up this mess!" she called and turned to run, then she called over her shoulder, " And hope you have a great time with all the paperwork for it, too!"

Mustang yelled at her, while she disappeared overhead, laughing away.

* * *

Ed and Al watched from the alleyway as the mysterious strangers jumped to the next building and out of their line of sight.

" Brother," Al said nervously," What just happened? Who were those people?"

" No idea," said Ed," But I'm sure we'll find out soon,"

* * *

**__****A/N: Yay! Next chapter has arrived! I'm terribly sorry once again for the late update, and I promise it won't happen again.**

**When I was going through the names of my characters, I noticed something:**

Infinity, Thanatos, Yaya, Nitori, Humania, Dacia, _**Nick, Adrian**_, Gia, Aqua, Anemoi, Pyra, Iris, Yuma, Puff.

**I was just like ' What, was I too lazy to give the boys cool meaningful names like the girls?' Who knows why I gave them regular names.**

**Like? Hate? Comment? Question? Suggestion?**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**~ Alpha Infinity**


	5. Killing Edward

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry for the late update but SCHOOL IS OUT! Woohoo! Freedom at last! Now you can expect much quicker updates.**

**Man, this is my longest chapter yet! I am so proud of myself.**

**So, the Allocates are going to finally reveal their real identities to the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Hughes wouldn't have died.**

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at the desk in the room with his subordinates, Hughes, and Armstrong. Alphonse sat on the floor in pieces, and Ed stood in front of him, staring at the floor.

" The state alchemists produced striking results, which is why that man, an Ishvalan surviver, has justification in taking revenge," said Roy, referring to the Ishvalan war and Scar.

" That's nonsense!" exclaimed Ed. " There's no justification for dragging people who had nothing to do with that into his revenge! He's just dressing up his ugly lust for revenge by calling himself an agent of God, and acting all arrogant!"

" Still," Mustang said," the fact is, he's coming at us with fangs bared, and we can't let ourselves be killed either. The next time we meet, there'll be no talk. We crush him!"

" Yes sir!" the officers replied.

" So, Ed, Al, what are you going to do now?" Hughes asked.

"We're going to start walking again," Ed said. " We can't stand still, you know. Not as long as we're alive."

" Brother..."

" First thing we have to do to fix your body, Al," Ed continued, " is to get my arm back to normal. I'm the only one who knows how to bond your soul to the armor, after all," Ed sighed. " Yep, we've got little choice. It's been a long time. Lets go back and visit our mechanic!" Ed smiled.

Suddenly, the doors were flung open and he was smacked right in the face.

" GOOD MORNING KRUSTY CREW!" Infinity exclaimed, stepping around the twitching body of Edward Elric on the floor, subordinates in tow. She leaned against the couch. " So, what are ya'll talking bout?" Mustang sighed. " Infinity, we are in the middle of a meeting, can you please leave?"

" Hey!" Infinity snapped," I have a higher rank than you! I can be wherever the hell I want!"

Ed suddenly sprang to his feet, clutching his head," WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU HIT ME WITH THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

" Oh, sorry!" Infinity huffed, " You're so short that I didn't see you,"

" WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE TRIPS OVER HIS OWN SHADOW?!" Ed lunged at Infinity. She quickly took a fight position and she kicked him squarely in the chest, followed by hundreds of incredibly fast kicks and punches, like in Clannad. Ed flew across the room and slammed into the wall, defeated. He slid to the floor, thinking that maybe there was finally someone that he wouldn't care if they called him short.

' _Never_!' he thought, struggling to his feet for round two, when Al cleared the tension.

" Hey, aren't you that girl that saved us from Scar?" he said quickly. Ed froze and looked at Infinity. " It is you," he said. Suddenly he was asking dozens of questions. " Who are you? How are you so young and have high ranks? Are you State Alchemists? What type of Alchemy do you do? Do you know anything about the Philosophers Stone?"

" Whoa, whoa, easy. Not even a ' Thanks for saving our lives' ? I'm hurt." Infinity said.

" Sorry, " Al said. " My brother and I just really need that stone for something really important,"

" It's cool, you guys can relax. I know about your bodies and the taboo and everything. Chill," Infinity said calmly.

" What?" Ed said," You knew?" He looked at Mustang. " You told them? Can we even trust them?"

" Honestly, I don't know how they found out, cause no one told them," Mustang's glare flickered to the 'Allocates' " I'm not even sure exactly who they are,"

All eyes turned to the Allocates; half of them look panicked and were staring at Infinity, as if waiting for her to tell them what to do. Infinity sighed and stared at Nitori, who was like her best friend/advisor.

" Should we tell them?" Nitori stated.

" I suppose, they were bound to find out anyhow,"

" But Infinity!" Anemoi said, pushing to the front, " Won't this mess up the storyline?"

" Trust me," Infinity said flatly. She placed her hands on Anemoi's shoulders." I know exactly how this is going to go. Just trust me,"

" Alright..." Anemoi said nervously. Infinity turned and walked to the front of the room and faced everyone. She looked at the characters' faces, a mixture of confusion, curiosity, disturbance, wonder, and even a little bit of disappointment.

" Alright. We are not who we say we are,"

" Well that's a shocker," someone said in a sarcastic tone.

" Shut it and let me speak," Infinity said. She let out a deep breath. "Okay," she closed her eyes and took another deep breath, then just stood there.

The room was silent. Everyone was waiting for what she was going to say. Then the Allocates smiled, realizing what she was doing. " Are you gonna just stand there-"Havoc said.

" Shhh!" Adrian hissed, and as if on cue Infinity's hair began to glow. Then her eyes flew open to reveal glowing purple orbs. She began to float off the ground and her whole body was glowing. They watched in awe as her clothes faded to white. The blue military skirt turned into the wide ruffled bottom of a dress, it fell knee length, and had gold glimmering in the seams. The top of the dress had one neck strap and was open back, and a shining silver infinity pendent rested in between her collar bones. Her long red hair was now in tight curls next to her ears, and long, beautiful skinny white wings appeared on her back.

Everyone stared. Ed was lost in thought. ' _Who is this person? How are they doing that?' _

Then Infinity spoke. " **We are the Allocates," her voice echoed. " We control everything in the Universe, I specifically control the destiny of all beings. Every aspect of your life is under my control, from what you wear each day to who you fall in love with**," Suddenly, her eyes flickered for a moment and the real Infinity returned for a split second, throwing her hand in the air and screaming,"Royai! FTW!" Then she disappeared again, people wondering what that was and Hughes just smiling. The echoed voice returned "** I know your past, present, and your future. The fate of your lives is all controlled by me, but I do not know my own destiny or other Allocates' destiny**," Finally, she closed her eyes again and returned to the ground, back to normal.

She stumbled for a moment and then placed a hand on her hip. "So, what do ya think?" she said.

" That explains your weird names," Hughes said. Then he grinned at Roy." I always knew you would get a wife,"

Mustang just glared at Hughes, who was still grinning like an idiot.

" I still don't believe you," Mustang said, turning to Infinity.

" What? After all that, how could you not believe me?"

" You may have been using Alchemy..."

" And how the hell could I have done that with Alchemy?!"

"..."

Mustang just stared at her, and Infinity stuck her tongue out.

" Fine! If you don't believe me, even after all of that, then pick anybody in this room for me to kill right now. Anyone!"

Mustang chuckled. " Alright, how about...Fullmetal!"

" Hey! Colonel Bastard you should have chosen yourself you-" All of the air was suddenly sucked out of Ed's lungs, he fell to the ground, trying to breathe in but it was as if an invisible pair of hands was clenched around his neck. He turned and through his blurry vision he saw Infinity slowly closing her hand into a fist, looking straight at him. _' Why aren't they_ _helping me_!' Ed thought as he heard his brother screaming his name.

" Alright, that's enough," Mustang said. But Infinity continued to close her hand, Ed's face turning blue.

" Hey, I said that was enou-"

" **Once I close my hand, his neck will snap right in half,**" Infinity said in a dark, echoed voice. This caught the other Allocates' attention. They looked up from whatever they were doing and saw glowing purple eyes. " Oh no...Infinity stop!" When she was in this sorta unconscious form, she actually would kill people. The Allocates went to move but we're frozen in place, and looked up to find that everyone else was struggling to move.

Blackness crept into Ed's vision. He didn't know what was happening but then he remembered.

He was going to die.

He knew another thing too.

It was going to be all the Colonel's fault.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhhhh, cliffy! Don't worry, now that school's out the next chapter will probably be up in a day or two. Just in case anybody out there got confused, that was not Infinity's dark secret. Her real secret is so much cooler that my sister and I are still developing it.**

**Thanks again to everyone who read my story! Cupcakes all around! You guys are the best!**

**I'm also going to be uploading my drawn picture of Infinity tonight. Thanks to AlphaFive for doing 99.9% of the work to put it on the site.**

**AlphaFive: Damn right. Mofo would not get anything done without me. **

**Like? Hate? Comment? Suggestion? Tell me in a review!**

**~Alpha Infinity**


	6. The Allocate of Whaaaat?

**A/N: Hoorraaaaaaayyyyyyyy, the long awaited chapter! Sorry I didn't keep my promise about updating. I had an idea, but then it COMPLETELY left my mind. So I just came up with this. But then I was too lazy to upload so they have just been sitting in my notes for days. I was thinking, ' I should update, but then I have to go and bold and italicize stuff, so, nah...' So from now on my updates are random. **

**And shout out to M.T Mystery Twins for reviewing my story! Thanks so much for reviewing! You made me so happy. The response to your review is at the end.**

**Anyway, I'm updating two chapters to make up for my lateness. I'm calling it the Super Summer Spectacular Parts 1 and 2. Lame, I know. I'm also going to get rid of some Allocates in the chapter after this. Mustang won't have to spend his weekly wages on aspirin anymore!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Ed sat up in his hospital bed, rubbing his neck. He had only woken up a few hours ago from his emergency tracheotomy surgery, all thanks to a certain redhead. He ran his fingers over the stitches on his neck, it hurt to swallow, to breathe, and forget talking.

How was he supposed to get his arm fixed now? He was trapped in here. He stared down at the notebook and pen in his hands that the doctor had given him to communicate. He had just met Infinity eight hours ago and already disliked her. Well, it _was_ partially the Colonel's fault.

Then at that moment, the man in question appeared in the doorway. His subordinates followed behind him, using this as an escape from paperwork. He had a smirk on his face," Hello, Fullmetal. How do you feel?" Ed began scribbling away on the notebook and held it up.

' Hello Colonel Bastard'

" You didn't answer my question, Fullmetal,"

Ed scoffed, then made a choking sound. He wrote down his answer. 'How do you think I feel? I had a tracheal collapse because that weird chick lost control '

Mustang sighed. " Look. You need to get your arm fixed so you can get Al back to normal. Did the doctor say when you'll be released?"

'Yeah, he said it was at least gonna be a month. A major setback'

Then a huge commotion came from the hallway.

" YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE! BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, I ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE!"

" JUST ADMIT THAT I'M CORRECT AND WE'LL DROP THE WHOLE THING!"

" NEVVVEEERRRRRRR!"

" FINE! YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE BEING WRONG!"

" SHUT IT, ADRIAN!"

Mustang rubbed his temples. He could already feel a migraine coming on. The doors burst open ( Mustang was in shock that they didn't use the window.) and in came Infinity and Adrian, still bickering.

" Is too!"

" Is not!"

" _Is too!_"

" _Is not_!"

_**BANG!**_

Hawkeye had her gun raised toward the ceiling, a smoking bullet embedded in it. Infinity and Adrian shut up immediately.

Ed starting writing on his notebook. " Infinity, what are you doing here?" Mustang said.

" Well we're _obviously_ here to check on the pipsqueak," she walked over and patted a fuming Edward on the head. He scribbled furiously on the paper and held it up. In big capital letters it read ' WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULD DROWN IN A PUDDLE!'

Infinity snatched the notebook out of his hand and looked at the other note he wrote and read it out loud.

" ' Hello, psycho,' Aw! You remember me! ' I believe you owe me an apology' An apology?! For what?"

" I think it's for almost killing him," Havoc muttered.

" Oh, _right! _No need to fear, for I have something better than an apology!"

Yaya walked into the room and bowed. " Hi," she said shyly. She walked over to Ed. " Alright just hold still, this will only take a few seconds," she said calmly.

" Wait, what are you-"

Yaya's fingertips glowed faintly as she held them up to Ed's neck. Ed's neck stung for a moment, but the pain quickly became soothing. It became easier to breathe and he felt his neck muscles relaxing as his airway returned to normal. Yaya stepped back and Ed swallowed his saliva. It didn't hurt at all. So he attempted to speak. " I...I," Ed cleared his throat. " I... I can talk. It doesn't hurt at all," He rubbed his neck. Infinity stepped up to Yaya and put a hand on her shoulder. " I present to you: the Allocate of Healing," she said.

Ed looked at Yaya. " Wow, that was...incredible. Thanks," He held out his hand. Yaya shook it nervously," Oh! It was nothing, really. I've... I've done worse,"

"Really?"

" Yes. Knowing Infinity and Adrian creates some...interesting injuries,"

" Agreed," Infinity and Adrian said at the same time.

"Well, I guess you'll be able to leave now, Fullmetal," Mustang interrupted. " Havoc, go find that doctor and bring him here,"

" Yes sir," and Havoc turned to leave, lighting a cigarette, and walked out the door at the same time the other Allocates walked in. Anemoi yelled down the hallway after him, " Stop polluting my air!"

" The air doesn't belong to you," Havoc responded.

" Actually, the air _does _belong to me!" and with that Anemoi kicked in the air, send a gust of wind down the hallway, blowing the cigarette right out of Havoc's mouth.

The Allocates walked in and crowded around Ed. " So, did you heal him?" Nitori asked. Yaya nodded. Ed just kept staring at the Allocates. Nick looked back at him, " So, you wanna explain why you're staring at us like that?"

" Sorry," Edward said. " But I was just wondering what you guys control,"

" That's easy!" Infinity chimed. She clapped her hands. " Alright people, line up, come on,"

" Alrighty then!" She walked up to Nitori. " The Allocate of Personality, then Nick is the Allocate of Communication, Humania is the Allocate of Life, then Thanatos here is the Allocate of Death, cheerful, I know. We're the main ones. The rest of you... Ah you can ask them later if you want to know,"

The remaining Allocates looked extremely offended.

" And then there's Adrian, the Allocate of Transportation, and then you already know Yaya and me."

That moment, Havoc came back with the doctor. " What's this about a ' remarkable recovery' I keep hearing about?" the old doctor said.

" Great news. I'm healthy!" Ed cheered.

" Wha- You shouldn't be able to talk for two weeks! How is this possible?" The doctor stuttered. He rushed over and felt Ed's neck muscles. " Completely healed..." the doctor was in shock. " But, such a quick recovery is impossible! How-"

" Ever heard of a miracle?" Infinity muttered.

" Well, I, guess I'll go get the paperwork for your discharge from the hospital," and the doctor walked out, scratching his head. " Woohoo! Confetti all around!" Infinity cheered. " Alright, Allocates. It's time for our monthly annoy-off with Hughes, don't you think?" Infinity said, and the teens walked out of the room. On the way out, Mustang stopped Dacia. " So, what are _you _the Allocate of?" Dacia let out an extremely girly giggle. " Promiscuousness," Then pranced away, miniskirt as short as ever. Mustang was completely entranced, at least until Infinity smacked him in the back of the head and then walked away. " Lieutenant, what does that mean?"

" You don't want to know, sir,"

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, you don't want to know.**

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone who read my story! You guys are amazing!**

**I'm thinking about doing a origin chapter that explains how they ended up in our world and everything. It'll clear the confusion.**

**And in a response to M.T Mystery Twins:**

**Thank you. And yes, they aren't very nice, but it's really just Infinity because she has an I'm-the-most-awesome-person-in-the-room-and-I-can- prove-it attitude. But don't worry, they'll get nicer because Infinity gets sick of the formalities and such and just starts taking orders from Mustang.**

**By the way, there are not only fifteen Allocates. There are WAY more, but you won't even see them till the very end. ( You can imagine the heart attack Roy has when he learns how many there are.)**

**Huge thanks once again to all my readers!**

**~Alpha Infinity**


	7. Railroad Rage

**A/N: Yay, part 2 of the Super Summer Spectacular. Two chapters in one day, woo! I am so proud of myself.**

**I don't why I started thinking about this, but my language arts teacher told me this a long time ago:**

**What if this whole life we're living right now is just a dream, and one day we'll wake up in an entirely different world that's actually real.**

**I was like. Woah. What. If . Fanfiction. Isn't. Real.**

**Oh snap.**

**Disclaimer: Ack, nothing but the Allocates. Damn.**

* * *

Ed sat down on the train seat, staring out the window at the bustling station. He was on his way to Resembool to get his arm fixed. He sighed and looked at the person next to him. Out of all the people that could guard him...

* * *

_Earlier_

Ed sat down in Mustangs office. " So, want do you want?"

" I called you here to assign you a bodyguard,"

" What! I can take care of myself!"

" Yes, normally I would let you go without one, but in your _condition_ and a serial killer running around, you will have one,"

" No way!"

" That's an order. Now, all I need to is find you a bodyguard..."

His eyes swept around the room and rested on Infinity. She had her feet up on her desk and was filing her nails.

" Infinity," Mustang began before she screeched and fell out of her chair. She looked up from the floor. " Mrph?" Mustang sighed. " Infinity, I was going to ask you if you would be Fullmetal's bodyguard on his trip to Resembool,"

Infinity jumped up from the floor and squealed, flinging the nail file behind her and embedding it deep in the wall. " Squee! I'd love to!" She spun around and faced the Allocates. " We're going on a road trip guys! Well, technically a track trip, but same thing!" The Allocates cheered until Mustang decided to rain on their parade. " Infinity, I specifically asked you*. Not all of your friends. It'd be too suspicious for all of you to go," The Allocates whined. " But!"- Infinity hugged her friends-" We're a package! You can't seperate us!" Ed let out a sigh, maybe Mustang would get so annoyed with them he'd just pick someone else. Someone _normal_.

But that was not the case.

Mustang sighed. " Alright. You can take some of your friends, but not all of them. And I don't want you goofing off. Got it?"

" Got it!" She turned to face her friends, who were all begging and shouting out reasons why she should pick them. " Alright! Alright! I pick...Nitori, Yaya, Thanatos, and just because I love arguing, Adrian!"

" What! I can't be the only guy!" Adrian pouted.

" Fine! Nick, you're coming to keep the crybaby company,"

" Hell yeah!"

" Alright, when are we leaving?" she asked Mustang.

" Tomorrow morning,"

A look of stress appeared on Infinity's face, but it quickly dissapeared. " Woah! We don't have much time then! Better leave early so we can start packing!"

" Wait, you can't just-" But it was too late. The Allocates had jumped over Mustang's desk and out the window.

" I swear," Mustang growled, returning to his work.

* * *

Infinity and her friends raced throughout the train station, trying to find the right train. " Dammit I can't find the terminal! Why can't this place be more like an airport?!" Infinity complained.

" Actually, the proper term is platform. Terminal is only for planes," Adrian said calmly.

"Don't brag about your powers, we need to find the train! Dammit, why can't I remember how Harry Potter did this?!" Infinity weaved through the crowd, until finally arriving at platform eight. " Finally!" she yelled, throwing her bags down. " And with ten minutes to spare!" Someone yelled behind them" Hey guys!" They turned around to see Anemoi, Humania, Puff, Iris, and Yuma with multiple bags around their feet. They raced over. " What are you guys doing here? Wait, are you planning on sneaking on train? Nice," Infinity said.

"Oh, no, we just wanted to say goodbye before we leave," Iris said.

" What?"

Anemoi stepped forward. " You see, it's really hard doing our jobs from here, and even though we would love to stay, our responsibilities have to come first. Sorry,"

" Don't worry, it's alright, I understand, but I sure will miss you," Infinity said and hugged Anemoi. " Don't worry, I'll make sure Havoc doesn't smoke in your precious air,"

" Thanks," Anemoi replied, letting go of Infinity. " Universe says that theres a new nebula forming way out on the edge of the Universe and that its going to require a LOT of air pressure, and I figured that doing that from here would be too difficult, so that's why I'm leaving and is why the rest of us are leaving, too,"

" Alright, I'll miss you,"

" Same here,"

Infinity walked up to Iris. " So, I guess you're going to that new nebula too, huh, " Infinity said. Iris scratched her head. "Yeaahhhh... Gotta help develop civilizations with the religion and evolution Allocate and all that crap. Not exactly the most interesting people to hang out with," Infinity laughed and fist-bumped Iris while they said their goodbyes. She bid farewell to the rest of them until she reached Yuma. " So, why are you leaving? Got some stuff to do?"

" No. Believe it or not, the only reason I'm leaving is because I want to see this play out from up above,"

" Wow, have some faith, Yuma,"

Yuma laughed, " Good luck," they hugged quickly before they heard Ed's pissed off voice somewhere in the background yelling for them to get on the train. Infinity lowered her voice. " So, where are you going to open the portal?"

" In some woods a little ways from here, " Yuma whispered back. " No one will see a thing,"

" Alrighty then," they began loading on the train. Infinity turned around on the metal steps and waved. " Good luck up there!" she called, and the leaving Allocates waved back, picked up their bags, and left, never to be seen again.

* * *

Now Ed was sitting next to Adrian on an uncomfortable wooden seat. He turned to Adrian and asked where his brother was. " Well I put him in cargo, but I know he likes animals, so I placed him in with the sheep,"

" WHAT! You placed my brother in with the sheep!"

" Jeez, calm down, pipsqueak,"

" WHO YOU CALLING-"

A knock on the window stopped Ed short. (A/N: No pun intended) He turned to see Maes standing on the outside. " Yo!" he said.

" Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

" The folks at Command were all busy and couldn't come, so I'm seeing you off instead," Hughes replied.

"That's fine and all, but seriously" Ed looked at the teens surrounding him. " Why do _they_ have to be here?"

" Didn't Roy already tell you? What if Scar was to attack you or something? You'd be in trouble in the shape you're in," Ed squeezed his shoulder. " Besides," Hughes continued. " These guys mean well, plus they're excellent at going undercover,"

" Children need not act so coy," Infinity said, popping up from the seat behind. " Don't treat me like a child! _You're_ still a child!" Ed screamed. Infinity laughed.

" Why are you so excited, anyway? You're going to be siting on a wooden seat for a day straight," Ed asked.

" Well," Infinity said. " In the world where we 'grew up' in, it's the 21st century, and old locomotives don't really exist anymore, so we've never ridden one. It's all electric monorails and such that go 300 miles an hour,"

Ed gaped at her. " _300 miles an hour?_ That's impossible!"

" Not in the future,"

The departure whistle blowed throughout the station. "Oh it's time," Hughes said and turned back to Edward. He saluted, " Okay, be safe on your journey, and if you ever come by my place, give me a hollar," Ed saluted back, and the train slowly began to move, gaining speed. " BYE HUGHEEEESSS!" In the two windows behind, five Allocates were leaning out the window, frantically waving and holding out their arms to get highfives and fist-bumps from Hughes, while Thanatos just sat quietly in her seat, gently waving through the glass.

The train puffed out of the station, on its way to Resembool.

Ed began arguing with Adrian about future trains while Infinity sat back down next to Thanatos. Avoiding eye contact, Infinity asked. " So, Hughes, how long he got?"

" Not very long,"

Infinity sighed. 'It'll never happen,' Infinity thought before joining Adrian and Ed's argument. " It's impossible for trains to go that fast!"

" How would _you_ know anything about the future, 20th century person!"

Finally, Nitori ended their feud about trains and Ed, having nothing to do, stared out he window at the setting sun. He had to admit, even though the Allocates were a pain, they were good company. And they had excellent disguises. Dressed as simple civilians, they blended right in. Adrian posing as Ed's older brother, Thanatos and Nick were twin brother and sister showing their cousin Nitori from Xing the countryside, and finally, Infinity and Yaya were two traveling college students. No one would suspect that any of them actually knew each other.

Infinity stared out the window at the blazing orange sky. It reminded her of the many sunsets she had watched from some of the tallest buildings in the world. Thinking of this, her mind began to drift off to her past...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so I have decided to do an origin chapter. I have the idea and I'm in a really write-y mood and already have half of it written so I might have it done by tomorrow. **

**_MIGHT_****.**

**Any-who, today I was at the library re-reading Fullmetal Alchemist when my frienemy found me hidden in the far dark corner of the library. He threw a comb at me. So I returned the favor with a dictionary.**

**He's also the cause of my late chapter. It's a long story.**

**A huge thanks to everyone who read meh story! I have readers from 4 countries! Thats so cool.**

**Till next time!**

**~Alpha Infinity**


	8. Blast from the Past Part 1

**A**/**N: So here's the origin chapter I've been sitting on for a few days(weeks). Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to update before I went on vacation, but I failed. North Carolina is a beautiful state by the way, never seen mountains before. Though the steep, curvy roads right next to drop-offs nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm from the south, were the roads are nice and flat and straight. **

**I didn't mean for the chapter to be so long. I had to split it in to two chapters. But because it's really long and I know that some of you don't want to read all this, I put a summary at the end of the next chapter, so you don't have to read this if you don't want to. I also threw in them visiting Dr. Marcoh at the end of this chapter and the beginning of next chapter.**

**WARNING: There is a word here, but I blurred it out.**

**Well, here's the origin chapter. Kinda weird, I have to admit. **

* * *

Infinity sat next to her 'mother's' throne and sighed. Universe wasn't technically her mother, considering that Universe was genderless. Infinity was staring down through the stars at the many worlds that surrounded her. She appeared to be eight years old, when in reality, she was 8,506 light years old. Back when the universe was new, a single being had controlled everything: Universe. But as it began expanding, it was too much for one person to control, and thus he/she created the Allocates to aid themselves.

Out of all the Allocates, Infinity was probabaly the most closely related to Universe, so everyone said that she was Universe's daughter. She was also considered to the most powerful, but Infinity would always imagine that there was somebody out there that was more powerful.

But, she had never been out there, so she would never know.

She had always been treated like royalty and she hated it. She couldn't wait to leave the ~}•¿Č. ( Yes, it is a language.) It was the central hub of the universe and it was where new Allocates had to stay until they became strong enough to travel and still do all of their responsibilities.

Finally, when she was 10,134, she was allowed to go on missions. Usually it was stupid things, like delivering messages to important deities. But it was better then being stuck at the ~}•¿Č.

When she got older, she was given the opportunity to go and capture rogue Allocates. It was very rare but it was her favorite thing to do. And she loved traveling to all these different worlds.

Until she arrived at a world that was nothing like she had ever seen.

It was called Earth, quite an interesting world, and Infinity liked to spend her freetime there. The people here were so weird looking that she would fit right in. She learned about the many countries, and her favorite was a place called North America. It was like all the countries wrapped up into one. Her favorite state was New York, which was practically the complete opposite of her home. It wasn't that advanced of a world but it was getting along.

She loved to sit on top of he Empire State Building, and stare out for miles at the bustling city. The one thing she didn't like was that in the city, you couldn't see the stars. The billions of beautiful stars that these poor people were missing.

She had always hoped that there would be _some_ Allocate out there who also loved this place. Then one day, while chasing down a rogue Allocate, she ran into the last person you would've thought.

Infinity raced down the corridor of the warehouse, chasing after a rebellious Allocate of Evil. These were usually the ones to go rogue, even though only a total of seven Allocates had ever gone rogue. This particular Allocate wasn't that powerful, but they were fast. She could barley keep up with them, and she was trying her best not to use her powers, wanting to not gather any human attention. Finally, she was gaining on the Allocate when they turned around and shot a huge pulse of black energy right at Infinity. Infinity dodged, but the energy grazed her leg, bringing her spiraling to the floor. She quickly regained her stance, ready to catch the Allocate off guard when a blond teenage boy jumped out from a shelf and kicked back the rogue Allocate.

" You need to get out of here! I can handle it!" Infinity yelled at them, thinking he was a regular human.

" No way! _You_ need to get out of here! You're injured!" the boy yelled back, punching the rogue Allocate. Infinity looked down at her mangled leg. She could still fight, she wasn't helpless. She darted towards the Allocate, who was about to use her powers again. If that energy hit the human, he would be destroyed.

' There's no choice,' Infinity thought. ' I have to use my powers. I can always just erase his memeory,' She jumped up and kicked in the air, sending a wave of blue energy towards the Allocate.

Right next to another wave of energy.

Both of them collided the rogue Allocate, and she screamed before completely dissolving away. Infinity blinked a few times. Had she seen that right? She only kicked once, but there was two arcs of energy. She looked over at the boy, who was staring back at her. Then they both gasped in realization, and said simultaneously, " You're an Allocate?!"

The boy laughed and brushed himself off. " I totally thought you were a human!" he said. " Me too!" The boy held out his hand and Infinity shook it. " My name's Adrian. Allocate of Transportation at your service,"

" Adrian. Thats an odd name," Infinity said. " My name's Infinity, the Allocate of Destiny,"

" Woah, what! _You're_ Infinity?! You're Universe's daughter! I should be bowing down, not shaking your hand!"

Infinity laughed. " No, that's alright. Really, I hate getting the royal treatment. You can just treat me like any other Allocate. Why are you here anyway?"

" Oh. Universe sent me here,"

" Ugh, I told them that I didn't need any help,"

" They're just worried, you know,"

" Yeah, yeah, but still. I'm not helpless,"

" Well, come on. You got hit with evil energy. You need to go to the royal hospital,"

" Argh," Infinity whined. " I hate it there. Stuck in a room all by myself, Universe coming in every single day to lecture me. And with an injury like this, I'll be stuck there for a year and will never be able to go on a mission again," she turned to Adrian with a puppy dog face. " Please don't make me go!"

"Sorry. But hey, a friend of mine is the Allocate of Healing. I could probably get her to come and visit you,"

" Yes! You know, you're the first Allocate I've ever met,"

" Really? What about yourself?"

" That doesn't count,"

* * *

" Pfffffff," Infinity sat in the huge bed, making weird noises to try and cope with her extreme boredom. After a long lecture from her 'mother', she had only been visited once by the nurses, that were just gusts of air the turned into transparent people to take care of patients. She didn't even like the nurses. They had refused to give her a book to read and more comfortable clothes. So she was stuck with the scratchy shorts and T-shirt and nothing to do. She had braided her hair multiple times, sung her favorite song seventeen times, and had a thumb war with herself, all things she had picked up on Earth.

She sighed as wind fluttered through her hair.'The nurses! Finally someone to talk to,' she looked up and a pink gust of air swirled down in the doorway and into the transparent form of one of the nurses. The figure bowed. " Princesse Infinity, you have visitors," The nurse disappeared and a familiar face hidden behind messy blond hair appeared. Infinity smiled. " Hey there, Adrian,"

" Hello, _Princesse Infinity," _Adrian replied, mocking the nurse's tone. " I have brought company," he stepped aside to reveal a small girl, looking about six years old.

" This is the Allocate of Healing?" Infinity said.

" Yeah. Well, go on, Yaya. Say hello,"

" H-hi," Yaya stuttered, shuffling up to Infinity's bedside and bowing.

" Well, go on, heal me," Infinity swung her legs over the side. She watched as a look of determination appeared on the little girl's face as she got to work. Pain seared through Infinity's leg, but it was immediately replaced with coolness. Infinity plopped back on the bed. " I feel better already,"

" Okay, I'm done," Yaya said quietly. Infinity looked at her perfectly normal leg. " Nice, thanks," Infinity said. " Now if only I didn't have to be trapped here for the rest of my life,"

She looked at Adrian and Yaya, who had huge grins on their faces. " What?" Infinity asked. " Don't worry, _princesse_, we already have your kidnapping planned out perfectly," Adrian said evilly.

Infinity grinned. " I knew I would like you guys. Let me change really quick," she jumped out of bed and darted off to the bathroom. Not even a minute later, she came out wearing jeans, sneakers, a long gold and white shirt, with her diamond crown atop her head. Her long white wings appeared and she raced out the door with Adrian and Yaya. " Earthling teenage girl style, nice," Adrian said as they ran past confused and surprised guards and nurses. " How are they not chasing after us?" Infinity asked. " I control transportation. So I made us move so fast they can barley see us."

" Awesome," they reached a huge window at the end of the hall. Infinity grabbed Yaya's arm as the three of them shattered the glass leaping out the window. ( A/N: And thus, the window jumping era began.) " JAILBREEAAAAKKKKKK!" Infinity screamed as they hit the slanted roof a few feet below and slid down it. They landed in some clouds before getting back on their feet and running top speed down the golden steps. At the bottom was something that looked like a train car with a blond girl standing next to it. The girl flung open the door and screamed, " Come on!" as alarms began to sound all around them. " Who's that?" Infinity asked.

" That's Adrian girrlllfrieeennnddd," Yaya replied with a grin. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs just as guards began pouring out of the hospital. The blond girl hugged Adrian and kissed him. " Hi, sweetie," she beamed.

" Sorry, not now, Dacia," Adrian said quickly as the frantic yelling of guards got closer. " Go, go, go!" Adrian ushered the three girls in and slammed the door behind himself. Adrian shoved a black-haired boy out of the front seat and took the wheel. He pulled a lever and the vehicle shot forward into space, away from the palace.

Infinity leaned back in a seat. She noticed a tan girl with cropped black hair that hadn't been there before. At least she thought hadn't been there. The girl looked at Infinity and stuck out her hand." Hello, princesse, my name is Nitori. It's an honor to meet you,"

Infinity shook her hand. " Shaking hands? That's an American custom. Are you a fan?"

" Of course! We all are. We live there, actually. We lead fake identities there. We're going to get you one,"

" Cool!"

Infinity was then introduced to Dacia and Nick. She had heard about all these Allocates, but never actually met any of them. Nick explained to her how they were going to land in Florida, where they lived. Infinity liked it because she had never been to the beach. They said that there they go to school and live in human house and do all sorts of human things. Infinity knew she was going to love it.

" Wellp," said Adrian from the front. " It's going to be a long ride. So you might as well sit back and relax, _princesse_,"

Infinity leaned back and stared out the window at the billions of stars that whizzed past. Her eyes began to droop as she fell against the wall.

* * *

They had been traveling for days until finally they were nearing their destination. Infinity stared down at the marvelous globe below, covered in gorgeous blues and greens and whites. " Alright, hang on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. This atmosphere is very thick," Adrian called from the front. Infinity and the others strapped themselves in as the AAI ( Which was short for Adrian's Awesome Invention) swerved towards the planet. They sliced through the atmosphere with ease, and Infinity wondered why he said it was going to be a bumpy ride. " That was quite smooth, actually," Nitori said, as if she read Infinity's mind.

" I know," Adrian replied, pulling multiple levers and switches." That's because we're going to fast," He turned to the co-pilot, Nick. " Nick, what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be in charge of speed," Infinity laughed at him using Earth slang.

" Sorry! It's malfunctioning or something!"

" What?" Adrian leaned over and looked at Nick's control panel. " The AAI would never do such a thing!" Suddenly, alarms began going off throughout the cabin and everyone shrieked and covered their ears. " What's going on?!" Infinity screamed over the noise of the alarms and Nick and Adrian's bickering.

" Slow us down!" Adrian yelled at Nick as they plummeted towards Earth.

" Well, sor-_ry_ that one of your brilliant inventions failed again!" Nick screamed back.

Dacia, who looked as if she was about to die from a panic attack, screamed at the two pilots, " Slow us the f— down!"

" We're approaching land why faster than we should be! Everyone hang on! This is gonna hurt!"

Infinity stared out the window. About 1,000 feet below was a swamp. ' _The_ _everglades_,' Infinity thought. Then she let out a panicked scream along with the other cries of fear as the distance between the Earth and AAI closed and they hit the ground.

_**BAM!**_

* * *

_Present day_

The train suddenly came to a harsh stop and the sleeping Infinity was jolted out of her seat and her face collided with the back of the seat in front of her.

**_BAM!_**

She immediatly snapped into consciousness as she sank to floor. She rubbed her head and stared at the Infinity-shaped imprint on the wood. ' _I guess dreams can become reality,_' Infinity thought. " Oww..." she looked up at Thanatos, who was still reading her book. " What the hell happened?" she asked, picking herself up off the floor. " The train is making a stop, smart one," Thanatos said calmly, never taking her eyes of the book. Infinity sat back down and stared out the window at the town built into the hillside.

The small train station was deserted. There wasn't a single soul, except for one old man with a breifcase slowly walking by.

'_Wait a minute..._' Infinity thought and she leaned over Thanatos and pressed her face on the window. Thanatos started yelling at her to get off, but she didn't listen. She stared at the grey- streaked hair of the man when it hit her.

'_Dr. Marcoh..._'

* * *

**A/N: Polo.**

**Yeah, this was interesting writing this chapter because my sister was telling me the most stupid things while writing it.**

**For example:**

**" My friend Hannah is always talking to people in Swish."**

**SWISH.**

**WHAT THE HELL IS SWISH? IS THAT EVEN A LANGUAGE?!**

** I was like"What the hell is Swish,"**

**And she said, " What people speak in Switzerland,"**

**GERMAN.**

**YOU MEAN GERMAN.**

**I think she just insulted an entire nation. **

**I also loved her feedback on this story. Especially when she read the part about Infinity telling Adrian he was the first other Allocate she'd ever met.**

**" Wait, so Infinity didn't know any of them?"**

**" Yeah, because-"**

**" So she had zero friends?"**

**" Well, I guess you coul-"**

**" NO FRIENDS FOR INFINITY! HAHAHA!"**

**GAH.**

** Welp, see ya next chapter.**

**~Alpha Infinity**


	9. Blast from the Past Part 2

**A/N: Part 2 of le origin chapter. I like this one because it makes slightly more sense than the first part.**

**Summary is at the bottom of this chap.**

**Warning: Infinity insults the author even though we all love her. But I made her say sorry.**

**Infinity: Hey! You can't tell me what to do! I'm the Allocate of Destiny!**

**Alpha Infinity: Well I'm a fanfiction author. THAT BEATS ANYTHING.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Infinity's thoughts raced. Ed meeting Dr. Marcoh was a huge part of the story. They met because of Armstrong. But Armstrong wasn't here. She was. Which meant the lives of everyone in Amestris was in her hands. She could hear Mustang's voice in the back of her mind. '_Dear god, why._'

She smiled as stood up and looked over the seat in front of her. Adrian and Ed were both fast asleep. She grabbed their hair and knocked their heads together. They both woke up immediatly, clutching their heads, trying to figure out what was going on. Then at the same exact time, they spun around and yelled ' Infinity!'

She laughed, then pointed out the window. " Ed, you see that guy? Go follow him,"

" What, no! We need to get to Resembool,"

Infinity's eyes glowed for a split second. " I said follow him," she commanded. The next thing Ed knew he was getting out of his seat and going down the aisle. " Wha... Why am I getting up? I don't want to! No, stop walking! Gah, WHY CAN'T I STOP WALKING?!"

The Allocates saw the commotion and quickly got out of seats to follow Ed. " Nick, Adrian, go get Al from cargo," Infinity said.

Ed stood on the platform, wondering how the heck he got here, when Infinity asked for his pocket watch. " No way! Why do you need it anyway?"

" Reasons, now, give it to me!"

Ed growled as he was forced to reach into his pocket and take out the watch. Infinity snatched it from him and attached it to one of her belt loops, completly visable. Then she waved and screamed, " Yo, Dr. Marcoh!"

The old man turned around and got a terrified look on his face before running off. Infinity tossed the watch back at Ed before heading off after the man. " Who was that?" Ed asked, quickly walking next to her. " Dr. Marcoh. He knows important information about the philosophers stone," Ed gasped and faced foward, before running after Dr. Marcoh.

" Walk!" Infinity yelled at him as she and Allocates raced after him.

* * *

" Well, this is the place," Infinity said looking up at the small building. "Alright Ed, meet us at the train station in an hour. See ya!" And she walked away. " Hey! You're just gonna leave us here?" Ed called. " Yep!" Infinity replied. " Oh, and by the way, when the door opens, duck,"

Ed growled and pushed the box containing Al up the stone steps. He knocked on the door and heard some scuffling around inside ' _When the door opens, duck_' What the heck did that mean?

The door swung open and Ed found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. " Ah!" Ed screamed and ducked down as the gun went off.

" No! I'm never going back! You can't make me!" The old man at the door yelled.

" Woah! We just wanna talk! We're not taking you back!" Ed responded quickly. The old man sighed and lowered his gun. " Alright, come in,"

* * *

Infinity, Adrian, and Nick ran down the dirt path as fast as they could. Infinity looked behind them and slowed. " Alright, we lost them," she said, relieved that they had escaped from the group of angry farmers chasing them. Hey, that old barn was gonna collapse any day now anyway.

" I think we should head into town, just to be safe,"

Nick said, and they headed towards the middle of the town.

" Ohhh, lets go find the others and go shopping!" Adrian said in the girly-est voice he could manage. He grabbed Infinity's arm. " Come on!"

Infinity slapped away his hand. " Nah, I'll just chill out here. But buy me something pretty,"

" Suit yourself," Nick said, and the two boys took off. Infinity yawned and walked down a nearby ally. She sat down on the ground and leaned against a barrel. She covered her face with her hat and closed her eyes...

* * *

_A few months ago_

Infinity and her friends sat around at the library. They had recently discovered something called anime, from the country Japan.

Infinity smiled as she read through the 5th book in the Naruto series. Six months ago, there had been multiple additions to their group. The first was the water Allocate, Aqua, who they had met at the beach. Aqua had then introduced them to Pyra, Anemoi, and Gia.

Then that's when Infinity heard the amazing news that she wasn't an only child. She had two sisters, Thanatos and Humania. She understood how they would be related. Humania was the Allocate of life, she was the Allocate of Destiny, and Thanatos was the Allocate of Death. Thanatos and Humania had come looking for Infinity after she had gone missing, only to find themselves joining the group, along with the Allocate of dreams, Yuma, who was helping them search for Infinity.

Then, after Infinity fell in love with Earth entertainment, she had demanded to meet the Allocate of Arts. And she met her, Iris, who Infinity half convinced half held her hostage until she agreed to join the group.

Finally, Infinity was practicing her flying by swerving in and out of the clouds when she flew right into someone. Puff, of course.

Now, the fifteen of them were relaxing when Nitori ran up to them holding a book. " Guys, you have to look at this!" she whispered loudly. They stared at the paperback on the table. " Fullmetal Alchemist?"

" Yes, and we all know that this is actually a real world!" Nitori said. " Don't you think it's a little suspicious that there's a whole series about it?"

Infinity flipped through the book, then asked for the rest of the series. Nitori nodded and came back a minute later with a huge stack of books in her arms. Everyone picked up a book and skimmed through them.

Infinity stared at the books, lost in thought. Had an Allocate leaked out information? She looked at the author. " _Himoru Arawaka_" she said to herself. Wait.

That name sounded familar.

" Isn't that the Allocate of Inter Dimension?" Yaya guessed.

" WHAT?!" Infinity screamed. " That asshole! Making money off their powers!" It was at that moment they were kicked out of the library by the librarians.

* * *

_In front of the library_

"Infinity! That's not nice! Say your sorry!" Yaya yelled.

" Say sorry to who?" Infinity said, annoyed.

Yaya's eyes glowed red, and suddenly she transformed into a huge black griffin with flaming wings. " **Say it**,"

Infinity screamed and ducked down. " Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Himoru Arawaka!"

" **Good**" and in the blink of an eye the normal Yaya was back to normal, standing in front of a curled up Infinity.

Infinity immediately got to her feet and brushed herself off. " Besides, that's not her. That Allocate has a similar name, but it's not her," Nitori stated.

" Maybe it's just a coincidence," Nick said.

" Geez, Infinity. If you want to make money with your powers, you can just do an infomercial. 'Want a _change_ in your life? * wink wink*" Adrian laughed.

" Shut it, " Infinity snapped. " I suppose it is a coincidence. Kinda suspicious, though,"

" Ahhhh, whatever. We might as well read it,"

" To the library!"

The Allocates walked back in the library, only to be pushed back out by the librarians, claiming they were 'banished.'

" To the other library!"

* * *

_A few months later_

Infinity sat on the edge of a rooftop, staring into the dark sky. Nitori walked up behind her and stopped a few feet away, waiting for Infinity to speak.

" You must have new information, bothering me now," Infinity said, never taking her eyes off the sky.

" Yes," Nitori said, then she suddenly started talking in another language. " **It is extremely important. Universe is closing in on us,**"

Infinity tensed up at the news. " **What makes you so sure, Nitori?"**

**" I tried using my portal to travel to another world, but it was sealed off. I asked Yaya about it and she said hers wasn't functioning either,**"

Nitori heard Infinity snicker. " **Hmph. Funny. I discovered the same thing**," Infinity looked down. "** Looks like mommy dearest is coming to take her daughter home**,"

"** What is going to happen to us?**" Nitori said, worry in her voice.

"** They know where we are, first thing. And they want to make sure we stay put by sealing off the portals, keeping us trapped here. Then they'll swoop down and get us,**"

" **We'll be separated and punished, it seems**," Nitori stated.

" **No**," Infinity quickly replied, making Nitori nervous, " **It's much worse than that. Universe has grown stronger. When they capture us, they won't bother keeping us around. They'll be able to take over our jobs with ease. We will be terminated**,"

Nitori just stared at her in shock, " **But...**" Infinity's silence told her all the answers. " **Universe is on their way, they'll be arriving soon**,"

" **Then you better warn the others**," Infinity replied, standing up. Nitori just stared, sadness on her face. Then she turned and began to walk away, but then faced Infinity again. " **What are you going to do?**" Nitori asked.

Infinity's white wings suddenly appeared, and she returned to English. " I'm going to get us out of here," then she took to the sky.

* * *

_Two months ago_

Infinity sighed as she sat tied up in the back of a FBI truck. Surrounding her was the other Allocates. " Infinity!" Pyra hissed. " What the hell is going on?! Why are they taking us away?!" They felt the truck jolt as they began moving. " Why are we even letting them take us?! Infinity!" Infinity wasn't paying any attention. She was just staring off into space, while the other Allocates yelled at her. " Relax," Infinity said nonchalantly. " I have a plan. Universe was going to get us, right? Well I have a way to get out, and we actually need the aid of good ol' human ingenuity and engineering,"

The others just stared at her, when Adrian spoke up. " So how they discover us, anyway? Did you take my suggestion about the infomercial?"

" Shut up! It was on at two in the morning! Nobody saw it!"

* * *

_One month ago_

The Allocates floated in their tanks in the lab, eyes closed. When they arrived here, they had been placed in the giant containers, had multiple wires and tubes were prodded into them, then the tanks were filled with a strange liquid that was supposed to keep them unconsious. But in reality, they were all awake, just keeping their eyes closed. They saw everything that happened. While in the tanks, scientists ran tests on the Allocates all day. But then at night the lab was completly abandoned. A rather stupid move in the Allocates opinion. As soon as the doors shut at 7:00 p.m, the Allocates burst to life, then came out of the tanks, Infinity already have disabled the security system. Each night, Infinity would race off somewhere, and always come back just in time to re-activate the security system and get back into her tank.

But no matter how many tests the scientists ran, the only thing they found out was that they call themselves the Allocates, whatever that was, and that they powers, but only because Infinity told them so, scaring the crap out of all the scientists when she suddenly spoke in the middle of the day.

That was when the scientists gave the Allocates a temporary paralysis.

* * *

Infinity sighed in her tank, it was the dead of night, and none of the Allocates had moved because now they actually had scientists working at night too.

Infinity could feel a disturbance in the air. They were here. Universe had arrived. She and the other Allocates had to get going _now_. It was only a matter of time before Universe broke into the Pentagon to retrive her.

Infinity cracked her knuckles and punched her fist through the 'indestructible' glass. Alarms went off throughout the lab while Infinity pulled the wires free from her limbs. The scientists screamed and called for security when Infinity grabbed a test tube and threw it at the other tanks. The test tube went straight through all the tanks, freeing the other Allocates. They jumped out and raced for the doors, the terrified scientists not even thinking about trying to stop them.

The scientists frantically rushed around the lab, screaming,"The Allocates have escaped! The Allocates have escaped!"

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnddd we pick up right on the first chapter. It's one big circle. THE CIRRCLLLLEEE OFF LIIIIIIIIFFFFEEEEEE! My sister dared me to do that. Haha, stupid scientists.**

_**HERE IS THE SUMMARY:**_

So Universe is this genderless thing that controls the universe. (duh). As the universe expanded, it was too much for one person so she created the Allocates. Because Infinity was the closest related to Universe out of all the other Allocates, she was considered the princesse and wasn't allowed to leave the ~}•¿Č, a place where the Allocates trained. When she was old enough, she was permitted to go on missions. Over time, she grew a strange attachment to the world called Earth. One day, while fighting a rouge Allocate on a mission, she met Adrian. Infinity was injured in the fight, and so Adrian took her to the royal hospital. Because she was injured by dark energy, Infinity knew she would never be allowed to leave again. So Adrian and a few of his friends planned her 'kidnapping' and took her to Earth. Overtime, they met up with other Allocates hiding on Earth, creating their group of fifteen. After the years they spent there, Universe managed to shut down their portals, their only method of transportation. Universe was on her/his way, when the Allocates are captured by the government. Infinity discovers hidden in the Pentagon the Dimension Portal, which allows you to travel to other dimensions. Thus, Infinity and her friends use it to travel to Fullmetal Alchemist, escaping from Universe.

**Tada.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of this week.**

**Please review! You would make me so happy!**

**~Alpha Infinity**


	10. Making Amestrian History

**A/N: Yeah. Know I said I'd update by the end of last week, but lately we have been getting SO MUCH lightning and that's the perfect way to have no wifi for an entire day. **

**Then when it was finally sunny again, disaster struck! My glasses broke and I can't see a thing! So I'm struggling to update this.**

**AND THEN Fanfiction was being a total butt and wouldn't let me update. But I finally figured it out.**

**This is my absolute favorite chapter out of all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Infinity was smacked hard on the arm. She came out of her drowsy state and looked up at the bastard who woke her up. It was Nick and Adrian. Of course.

"Infinity! Come on!" Adrian said, tugging on her arm.

"Noooooo why the hell did you wake me uuuuuppppppp," Infinity whined. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. "Ugh. Lets go meet Ed at the train station."

"Really? Infinity, no. There's something really cool we want to show you," Adrian pulled harder on her arm, causing Infinity to slump lifelessly on her side.

"I don't wanna mooovvee."

"It involves explosions."

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Ed sat on the metal bench at the train station. He didn't think he could ever be this pissed.

First, Infinity and her idiots just left him and Al at Dr. Marcoh's house. Then, they hardly found out anything about the Philosopher's Stone. _Then_, he had to push the heavy box containing Al all the way back to the station, which was _incredibly_ difficult with only one arm. And now, they were late.

"Brother, don't be so upset," Alphonse said.

"I know, its just, we were so close. But at least we found out that a Philosopher's stone can be made, " Ed replied.

He looked at his pocket watch. It had been an hour and fifteen minutes. Still no Allocates. The train would be coming any minute now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Adrian passed Infinity a strange looking box, which she placed on top of three others.

"Don't you think we need more in the main shaft?"

"No! We need to put some in the side tunnels to build up the pressure!"

Yaya suddenly flew into the small shaft. "Alright guys! Every thing's all set! You ready to make Amestris history?"

"Yep! Come on!" Infinity beckoned everyone over in the middle of a large mine shaft. "So, what do we do now?" Thanatos deadpanned.

Infinity reached into her pocket. "Light a match, and run like hell."

* * *

Ed began to push Al towards the edge of the platform as the train rolled into the station. He was slowly making progress but he was getting there.

"Hey!" Ed looked up to see Dr. Marcoh bent over, out of breath.

"Dr. Marcoh..."

Dr. Marcoh reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is where my materials are hidden," he handed he paper to Ed. "If you're sure you won't regret learning the truth, then take a look at this. Knowing you, you'll be able to find the truth within the truth," He turned around. "No. I've said too much." Dr. Marcoh began to walk away and waved. "I pray that the day will come when you get your bodies back."

Suddenly a huge explosion went off.

The whole train station shook and Ed lost his balance and fell. The pavement around him cracked and the train rattled dangerously on the tracks. Finally the shaking calmed a bit and Ed was able to regain his balance.

"Wha- What was that?!" Dr. Marcoh stuttered.

"I don't know," Edward said. He looked up to see the building at the top of the mountain gone and instead there was a smoldering crater with thick black ash spewing out of it. He began running towards it. "I'll be right back, Al!"

"Brother, wait!"

* * *

"WTUFJSYRDFYRPIWWRAADURRUOJLMTIWUTMGQRHDGIDUPSFIEQ ESYVIRIHHDGDGRIGODDAMMITINFINITYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL INFINITY?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WOULD BE FINE!"

"GOD DAMMIT ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU DID NOT CORRECTLY INTERPRET 'RUN LIKE HELL'!"

Another explosion came from behind the Allocates, knocking them off their feet. "Ewwwwwww I GOT COAL IN MY MOUTH!" Infinity screeched as she spit out black pebbles.

"Come on!" Adrian grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet and they began running back up the steep mine shaft. Yaya looked nervously behind her as the glowing orange lava raced towards them. The Allocates coughed out ash and wiped their stinging eyes.

"I knew making Amestris' first volcanic eruption was a bad idea! Why do I even hang out with you guys?!" Nitori yelled as the side of the tunnel in front of them broke apart and boiling hot lava came pouring out. The Allocates screamed and jumped out the way as the ceiling began to crumble as well.

"Alright! Everyone stay behind me!" Infinity ordered.

"Well we're defiantly not going first!" Adrian yelled. The five friends lined up behind Infinity as she jumped in the air and slammed back down, making the lava in front of them separate

"Alright! Go! Go! Go!"

They ran through the small gap and continued down the tunnel. "WHY ARE WE EVEN RUNNING?! WE HAVE POWERS YOU KNOW!" Yaya screamed.

"YEAH BUT THAT RUINS THE FUN!" Infinity yelled back. "ALRIGHT 107 FEET TO GO!"

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE TWO FREAKIN' INCHES!" Adrian yelled. The walls around them began to collapse and lava poured out from all sides. The Allocates screamed and jumped back and forth, trying to stay out of the path of the hot liquid. Finally the top of the mount appeared. Infinity lunged and broke through the black ash cloud above and into the daylight, her wings suddenly appearing. She landed in a crouch on the ground and stood up.

She looked around at the pandemonium before turning to her friends, who were just climbing over the edge of the 'volcano'.

"Alright guys! We don't want to miss the train, do we?" Infinity said turning towards the group. Dark purple wings suddenly appeared on Nitori's back and she nodded. "Let's fly!" Infinity exclaimed, grabbing onto Nick, the only non-flyer of the group.

* * *

Ed ran past the screaming people as he darted through the streets towards the peak of the mountain. If only he could use alchemy...

"Hey Ed!" a voice called from above. Ed looked up and squinted in the sunlight as six silhouettes appeared in the sky. "Infiniy?!" he yelled back. "You're going the wrong way! Train station's behind you!"

"What the hell did you do?!" Ed yelled.

"Ugh. I am not missing that train. Hold this," Infinity tossed Nick to Nitori and swooped down towards Ed. Everyone was too busy panicking to notice Ed being grabbed by the shoulders by a flying teenager.

"Ah! Put me down!" Ed screamed.

"Oh shut up."

The train whistle blew just as the Allocates landed on the roof of the train. The train slowly began chugging forward and Infinity hopped off and scooped up Al. "Looks like you'll be riding coach this time, Al." They walked across the top of the train and jumped down in between the cars. Infinity opened the door to the train car and they took their seats.

This was going to be a loooooonnnggg ride.

* * *

After yelling at the Allocates for being dumb asses, Ed settled in with Al on the seat across from him. "Brother, what does it say?" Al asked. Remembering the paper Marcoh gave them, Ed pulled it out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"National Central Library, First Branch."

"I get it," Infinity said, suddenly appearing behind them. "If you want to hide something, put it plain sight. I do the same thing with my donuts in the fridge so that Adrian doesn't find and eat them."

"What's a donut?" Al asked.

Infinity sat down next to Ed. "Well, it's a ring of, oh never mind."

Ed sighed and stared at the paper. "There are clues to the Stone there." He said, smiling.

* * *

Dr. Marcoh shut his front door and his shoulders drooped in relief.

"I've been looking for you, Marcoh," a feminine voice said.

* * *

"Winry, our regular customer is here!" Pinako called. "Yo, granny!" Ed replied. "We're home."

"My word, what have you gotten into? And you've brought such a big crowd," Pinako took a puff from her pipe and looked at the Allocates. Infinity gave her a cheesy smile and waved.

Ed waved it off. "A lot has happened. Can you set us up again?"

Infinity walked over to Pinako and held out her hand. "This is General Infinity," Pinako shook her hand and looked at her quizzically. "Infinity? What a strange name." Infinity's teeth and fists clenched. "Whats it to you, Granny?" Infinity spat.

Pinako took a step back. "Pinako Rockbell," she stared at Ed. "It's been so long since I've seen you, and you've gone and grown smaller."

Ed's face darkened. "You know, normally, in this situation, it's 'grown bigger,'" Ed growled.

"If you had grown bigger, I would have said it," Pinako replied.

"What was that, you old hag?!" Ed screamed.

"Ed! Look out!" Infinity called as a wrench spun through the air and hit Edward in the head.

Adrian winced as the wrench collided with Ed. "Ohhh, that's gonna leave a mark." He looked up at the origin of the wrench: Winry Rockbell.

"I told you to call before you come for maintenance, idiot!" Winry yelled.

"Winry! Are you trying to kill me?!" Ed yelled and the blond girl giggled. "Welcome back," she said, suddenly switching to kindness mode.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed replied, rubbing his head. Infinity laughed. These next few days were going to be quite entertaining.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo hoo! Chapteeeerrrrrrrr...**

**...**

**...10? Yeah, 10.**

**So, yeah! We've reached ten chapters! I am so pumped!**

**WHY you ask?**

**Cause it's my birthday! Finally! Guess how old I'm turning.**

**But the absolute best birthday present would be for you, fabulous reader, to click that beautiful review button.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. Before I was getting like 25 views a chapter but then it suddenly spiked up to over 90! I was so ecstatic about I ran into my sister's room like 'Ohmegodcanyoubelieveitihavesomanyviewsiamsofreaki nghappysomebodypinchmecausethiscantbereal.'**

**She threw a stapler at me.**

**BUT I am okay.**

**Till next time!**

**~Alpha Infinity**


End file.
